


Truce

by altkeys



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altkeys/pseuds/altkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Actually, I sleep on the left side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. Sharing A Bed

"Scoot over." Clint whispers, poking Coulson hard in the shoulder. Coulson growls and swipes at him, uncomfortably reminding Clint of the saying 'don't poke the bear'. Clint's always fancied himself something of a daredevil though, so he pokes Coulson harder instead.

"Wake up. Waaaaake uuuuuupp...Coulson! Wake up!"

"I am awake," Coulson replies, sounding grumpy and tired, "I'm ignoring you in the obviously naive hope that you'll give up and go away."

"C'mon I'm tired, just move over."

"I thought you were sharing with Tony?"

"He kicks in his sleep," Clint grimaces, "and gropes."

"Well what about..."

"Steve's on the couch and I don't want to sleep on the floor."

"We all have to do things we don't want to do sometimes Barton."

"Look I get, you're mad; but it's two in the morning and I haven't slept in almost forty hours. Can't we at least call a truce until breakfast?"

Coulson moves to sit up until his back is up against the headboard and flips on the small lamp on the nightstand. He looks exhausted and frustrated and if Clint wasn't dying to feel something other than a wooden floor against his back he'd probablygive up and let him rest.

"You disobeyed a direct order Barton. It was only luck that kept you from getting caught and compromising the entire mission. You could have cost people their lives because you don't understand how a team works."

Suddenly, someone starts banging loudly on the wall. It's a testament to their training that neither one of them jumps.

"For the love of god! Save the lovers' tiff until morning or I will make your life hell!" Tony yells from the bedroom next door.

"It's like babysitting a bunch of unruly children." Coulson mutters harshly.

Clint glares, "Well you don't have to worry about it much longer, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your new team. Or did you think I wouldn't find out about that?"

"New team? You don't get it do you? No one else is willing to work with you people! I couldn't leave even if I wanted to!"

BANG. BANG. BANG. "You better kiss and make up real fast assholes, or you will feel my wrath!"

"I know you've got an abandonment complex a mile wide, but I have never given you any reason to doubt my loyalty." Coulson runs a hand over his face and sighs. "You need to...you need to learn to work with the others and follow the orders I give you, regardless of whether or not you're angry that someone's taken away your favorite toy."

Clint's far too tired to put up a fight, especially since he knows Coulson's not wrong. He'd felt betrayed and jealous when he'd heard the rumors and he'd let it affect his actions in the field. He'd broken his own rule and he deserves the criticism.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"You're right and I'm sorry."

"I don't think I've ever heard those words come out of your mouth in that order."

Clint shrugs, "First time for everything."

Coulson's quiet for a minute and Clint fights the urge to shift around under his gaze."I'm still angry and I'm still going to force you into every team-building exercise I can come up with, but for now..." Coulson moves over as much as he can on the small bed and flips down the thin blanket.

"Actually, I sleep on the left side."

Coulson raises his eyebrow.

"But I'm sure the right side is just as good." Clint reconsiders quickly. He slides into the bed before Coulson can change his mind and immediately feels his eyes start to droop. He falls asleep before the light turns off.


End file.
